The Friendly State
by Chelsnut The Chestnut
Summary: If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Texas, or Bonnie, finally convinces Alfred to let her come to one of the meetings. What happens when the friendly state meets the imposing, lonely figure known as Russia? Why, make friends of course! (Maybe RussiaxOC)


**Hi, this is my first fan fiction… DON'T HURT ME! I know this idea has been done before, but I wanted to try my hand at it. I'm fairly new to the Hetalia series, so please, forgive me if I make mistakes. I use both human and country names. This story will not be 100% accurate with history and such, but it is faithful to a degree. **

**The Friendly State**

America, or Alfred Jones, couldn't think of a better way of spending his Saturday. Eating hamburgers and playing video games, was a day well spent in his eyes; that is, unless he was being a hero to someone, then it was an even better day. The self proclaimed hero of the world frowned at his ringing phone, considering the atmosphere of his video game ruined by it. Alfred hit the pause button, with more force than necessary, before answering the phone.

"This is the United States of Awesome, who's this?" True to his stereotype, his voice was loud and proud, causing the person on the other end to chuckle.

"Alfie, sweetie, you have caller I.D. Do you not bother lookin' before answering?" Alfred's eyes lit up, recognizing the southern drawl instantly.

"Yo, Texas! What's up, bud?" Texas, or Bonnie rather, was known as 'the friendly state'; she was just as fun, and outgoing as Alfred himself. "Wait, lemme guess, you want to go to a meeting?" Of course. Texas always wanted to go to the meetings, bother she and Vermont were always begging him; Bonnie being the worst of the two. They both had once been countries, or in Bonnie's case, her sister had been.

The Republic of Texas, or Claudia, was Bonnie's elder sibling, and had been her own independent country for eleven years at one point, after she had gained independence from Mexico. Once Texas joined as a state, Bonnie took over, while her sister still remained as a proud and well loved figure head to her people. Despite this, the siblings never quite got a long behind closed doors; Claudia was more refined and reserved, while Bonnie took on America's outgoing ways.

"Oh, Tex, you wouldn't wanna go to those boring meetings, believe me." Alfred said, attempting to deter the girl's determination. He could recall a young Bonnie always trying to sneak into the meetings when her sister was in power, only to be shooed away. That same determination had never quite left the girl, as she still tried to sway Alfred into taking her, even threatening to secede from the US; an empty thereat of course, as she was bound legally to him.

"Aw, Alfie, please? Ya won't even know I'm there!" Bonnie pleaded, only to be met with a sigh in the other end. Alfred knew that was a lie; just like him, she was loud and talkative to everyone. Everyone within a five mile radius would know she was there. "Just one little meeting, and I'll stop leavin' you all those crazy voice mails; I'll shut up for an entire month." She said in a sing-song voice, tempting her nation. Alfred shuddered a bit, recalling that her last voice mail had been in yodeling-cowboy style; not very kind to his ears at all.

"Alright! Fine, one meeting, just stop leaving me those voice mails." A loud squeal caused the blonde haired boy to pull his phone far from his ear, quickly followed by an impossibly quick chorus of 'thank you'.

"Oh, Alfie, I'm so excited! Thank you, thank you!" Bonnie was jumping up and down; all her months of annoying her country had finally paid off! She calmed herself down, throwing her messy brown braid back over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You can thank me for being awesome later." He then provided the date of the meeting, which apparently would be held in Germany, as well as set up some basic rules for the girl to adhere to. "Canada and I will be there to pick you up, and, dude, try to not be late; I know how you girls are. You see something shiny, and it's all down hill from there"

"I promise ya, I'll totally be on time! I'm so excited, sweetie, you don't even know!" Once Alfred was off the phone, she let out another giddy squeal as she rushed around, marking the date on every calendar she owned, even hanging up some new ones to mark them as well; now having at least one in each room, if not more. She also made a note to herself to set three, yes three, alarm clocks the night before her departure.

Once that was all done, she began reading into current foreign affairs. Being a state, she honestly wasn't up to date on what was going on; normally, she was too busy with her fellow states as well as her nation. She didn't bother much with other countries, outside of Mexico, and very rarely, Canada. Heck, the only time she even saw Alfred's twin was when he was visiting Alfred. In the past, Texas had been a territory to Spain, France, and Mexico, but Bonnie herself had been too young to bother with the countries, wanting only to play. Claudia had been the one to deal with those affairs.

Not remembering a word of what she just read, Bonnie snuggled into her bed, blissfully unaware of the world around her. She had other things on her mind, like what to wear, or what she was going to say. Would any of the countries remember her? A million questions rolled through her mind as the state rolled over, facing her window and looking at the stars. It was true what they said; the stars were bright deep in the heart of Texas. To Bonnie, words couldn't describe the love she had for her state. The skies above seemed bluer, the grass was greener, the water was purer; it sounded silly, she was sure. After a few moments of stargazing, she closed her hazel eyes, and dreamt of what lied ahead.

**GEDDIT!? Bonnie and Claudia! It's stupid, I know, but in a way, it's cute. So, yeah, I'm sure mistakes were made in this, but I'll try my best to improve, I promise. I've seen a few people have Texas as an OC, but none that I have read have brought up that Texas was it's own country, and that was the main basis as to why she wanted to go to the meetings. It seems a little bit more legit than:**

**State: Hey, can I go to a meeting?**

**Alfred: Hell yeah, dude!**

**Texans are proud people, a little more than the other states it seems; that's all just opinions, but there's definitely a pattern there. Also, being American, she has that same type of stereotype as Alfred, and is kind of a big fan of America. What can I say? Stereotypes are fun, lol. **

**Maybe that's just me though. Tell me what you thought, also, what do you think about this being a RussiaxTexas story? Do you like it, not like it? Let me know, please.  
**


End file.
